warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:"Defiance" Timeline (DAT)
Cool, a timeline, but we are going to make an actual article right? Ah well, a few things to point out, the crusade started in M30-M31 not M29. And the whole burning of Nostramo happened in M31 as well. I feel like the Serathi shoud conquer their galaxy a while farther back. But hey its a work in progress. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:20, September 30, 2011 (UTC) *cough* http://www.scholaprogenium.com/timeline.html I blame this. Totalimmortal 23:41, September 30, 2011 (UTC) All I got was a "Webpage is not available" message. What is it? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:44, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Its a timeline I was going off of Dirge. Thanks Cal. Totalimmortal 23:51, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Cal is right we need a main page. And damnit I need to do more than give ideas I feed kinda useless over here! T_T Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:21, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I cant speak for Total but I say sure! And I guess I'll try starting the Iron Halo (thats what its called) article. But one thing...should title it Iron Halo (Defiance) or what? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:36, October 1, 2011 (UTC) So should I put (Defiance) after Iron Wall or leave it as such? -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:45, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Galactic East. I'm working on the article right now. Feel free to help when I post it. -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:03, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Total, didn't the destruction of Nostramo happen in M31? -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:39, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Woahhh... Nice job Sniper, although for some reason the text of the article doesn't show up on the mobile site anymore, but that's okay. --Totalimmortal 15:37, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Nice Sniper, now it looks much better. Oh and Total so are the Sethari from the Andromeda galaxy, becuase thats the one thats closing in. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 16:08, October 1, 2011 (UTC) That is nice. Vivaporius 16:10, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey everybody, are the Fallen Legion the only traitors or are we going to have other traitor from the other legions thanks to Erebus? And I was think of creating unaligned renegades. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:08, October 1, 2011 (UTC) So basically he got watered down... >_< Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:19, October 1, 2011 (UTC) DUDES!!! We need to write articles about the Legions! Everything is different now so...yeah. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:20, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, i think i'll contribute to this, making a DAT version of the Hedoth. Maybe when all hope seems lost then the Serathi and the Hedoth wage a huge epic war against eachother and drive eachother out of the galaxy or something. What do you think? ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 19:28, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm. Well its still 40K the final outcome of the galaxy is never decided, or the foe forever defeated (really annoying). But I see no problems with the Hedoth being involved. We may need to rethink their involvment though. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:35, October 1, 2011 (UTC) This is Vivaporius, don't feel like loging in. Anyway, I'll get started on a DAT Xai'athi page once my mother's through switching rooms with everyone. My brother and I have to give our room to our cousin, we get our mother's room, and she get's the living room where our cousin was sleeping. Don't ask why, I'm not really in the mood. -_- 20:15, October 1, 2011 (UTC) For images of the traitor legions (that are now loyal) and vice versa, does anyone mind if I use images from the Dornian Heresy of Bolter&Chainsword? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:44, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Just a weeeeny teeeeeny tiny point to point out (troll powers activate!) shouldnt it state somewere about the two primarchs being lost? or do we have them? Not a real big thingy, just alittle pointy-outy thingy. and iy likey to usey Y Legionaire22 14:26, October 2, 2011 (UTC) OOOH OOOH I can write Space Wolves yes? :D Legionaire22 18:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, noticed. My bad, i had just awoken when i wrote it, sorry :D Legionaire22 18:43, October 2, 2011 (UTC) New Template Guys, we gotta think this through abit. The Armors that came after the Corvus Patern came since the Horus Heresy really called for it. It was an incredible advance which led to the Mk VII Aquila, therefore we must put to thought that, as there is no Horus Heresy, should there be the advanced armors that came with it? It could, of course, be the xenos that call for it, or the Fallen Legion, but we really need to think through everything for such a grand endavour as this. Thank you for listening, i will be in the hall of shame now :3 Legionaire22 21:38, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to be a pain in the ass, but can i write dem Space Wolves? :D Legionaire22 09:12, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Soo...whos gonna make the other legions? Legionaire22 18:50, October 3, 2011 (UTC) And about my other question. About how they took Cadia when it right infront of Terra? -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:02, October 3, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Anyone care to answer my questions? Cadia is not right next to Terra. It is in a whole nother Segmentum, remember? Supahbadmarine 05:07, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I miss phrased that, but to get that far means that the Sethari have taken most of the Galaxy, I thought they were restrained to one part in Seg. Ultima? And what of my idea? -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:21, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok can someone please tell me how the Sethari managed to take so much ground when they were supposed to be restrained to Seg. Ultima? I just looked at the map, Cadia is past Terra, so yeah...how? I can get that have gained ground, but that means they have taken most of the Galaxy. AND I had an idea regarding the Night Haunter and Magnus in one of my previous comments. I would like everyones opinion on that. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 14:51, October 4, 2011 (UTC) It sounds good, the Magnus helping Haunter. But i have a question: What about Fulgrim and his daemon sword? we need to deal with that somehow. Legionaire22 14:56, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Logo